


Creation

by KillerOfHope



Series: ABO Bingo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oviposition, Sam as Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: Jack has been chosen.





	Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Space: Oviposition. Ended up being more fun that I thought I'd be.

The boy is shaking as Sam enters the room. His  brethren  had informed him of the situation and while their  transgressions  weighted heavily, things had gotten too far to be turned around now. First he had to deal with trembling teenager, which had been chose to carry the new generation of Angels. That was the most important task right now, he could deal with the sins of siblings later.

"A-are you the ... the guy?" The boy asks, trying to be brave and yet still unable to finish the sentence.

Samael  inspects the kid. He has his knees drawn up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring the blankets despite his nakedness. Given the faint sheen of sweat on his body, his younger siblings must've started the ritual already. The procedure always begins with injecting the carrier with an aphrodisiac, which also functions as medicine to keep the new generation of angels healthy. It would react with  Samael's  grace and make sure the boys body doesn't reject the fledglings in their fragile state.

"I'm afraid so," Samael sighs and sits down on the bed. He takes it as a good sign that the boy only trembles a bit more, but doesn't try to flee. "At first I must apologize for what my siblings have done to you, but I'm afraid it's too late to reserve the process."

"They told me that," the boy says and he blinks away the tears. "What's your name? I'd like to know if we're supposed to fuck later."

"Samael," the archangel says. "You probably know me as Lucifer, but I'd like it if you call me Sam."

A nod follows. "I'm Jack."

Sam notices that Jack relaxes the more time they spend together. It's probably the drug, ready to form a bond between them. As Archangel he's aware it's not fair on the boy and he suspects that Jack has given dubious consent at best, yet the more Jack trusts him right now, the less painful it's going to be. He tells Jack as much.

"How do you feel Jack?" Sam wants do know and wraps his arms around him. Invisible wings follow, caressing the soft skin and make sure that Jack gets used to his touch.

Maybe Jack didn't want this, but it doesn't mean the process has to hurt. It'll be easier if Jack enjoys what's going to follow.

"Strange," Jack says and looks away.

Samael notice his hands disappear between his legs. There's also a wet spot on the sheets where Jack is sitting.

"It's already begun. You body has accepted the changes and prepares for the next step," Sam explains and rubs the boys back. If his touch turns from soothing to sensual, well ... it's deliberate. " There're  only a handful of people in the entire history of the universe, who're able to become a carrier. I'm sorry that fate has chosen you, yet all I can offer you to make it as easy as possible." Samael lowers his voice, uses his aura to make the best possible impressions and uses his grace to make feel Jack as safe as possible. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Yes," Jack whispers and allows Samael to push him into the sheets, parting his legs meanwhile.

The Archangel sheds his clothes with a thought, revealing six huge wings and heavy cock hanging between his legs. A glance tells him that Jack is very wet already, his own cock reacting to the situation and the drug he has been given. Samael runs his hands over Jack's chest, pinches his  sensitive  nipples as he steal the following squeak with his mouth. It soon turns into a moan as the long tongue of the Archangel teases him.

Hurt little moans follow as Jack gets desperate, tries to rub his legs together, because Samael has trapped his hands above his head.

"Please, please," the boy begs. His eyes find the odd shaped thing between Samael's legs. On the second look it's not quite a human cock. Longer perhaps, looking a little like a tentacle and something tells Jack it will grow bigger. Hopefully. Jack wants it to grow bigger.

Heat surges through him as a heavy body lays down on top of him. Jack moans as the shaft enters him.

"You're so big," he whines and cling to Sam's shoulders. It's filling him out and already pumping stuff into him. It feels a bit like drinking water, because hot, heavy liquid just keeps pouring into him. "Oh, you're so big. You're growing bigger. What is this?"

"These are thousands of eggs. One day they'll be angels. But with our race they've to be fertilisedand carried out in a special, unique body," Samael growls and move his hips. His cock never leaves Jack, but with each thrust more fluid is injected. His movements are so firm and steady that they rock Jack like a pendulum. "But don't worry, I will take care of you." 

Samael looks into Jack's eyes and the boy thinks there's something beautiful in them. When the angels kidnapped him, he thought he'd suffer unimaginable pain. Yet the Archangel turned out to be kind. Jack never wants to let him go again.

"You're doing well," Samael praises him as Jack gasps. Something swells up inside him. Perhaps it's all the wetness, but all he knows is that Samael has stopped moving.

Hands run through his hair, a soft voice praises him and Jack feels good. His own come is splattered over his chest, he's hole is locked tight around Samael's cock and he hopes this is never going to end.

-

It doesn't. Jack loses count on how many times Samael fucks him. It doesn't matter if he's sore, hungry or sleeping. Samael's cock never leaves him for long. At some point an angel comes and feeds Jack more drugs, makes him swallow something that could be a fruit shake, but the truth is that Jack is too dazed to keep track of it. Instead he focuses on the pounding in his ass.

Until it stops. Samael collapses him for a final time and after that he falls asleep.

Jack feels strange, because his hole has been plugged by an odd shaped thing. He isn't sure if it's a toy, an object or if Samael's cock as fallen off. He fears it's the latter, but Jack doesn't have the time to worry about it too much.

He's dizzy and exhausted and falls asleep in the Archangel's arms.

-

"You're doing great," Samael praises him, runs his hand through Jack's hair and presses the boy against his broad naked chest. "See, there's another egg coming. Another child you've given birth too."

Jack sobs and screams as his ass stretches around the oval object. It's about as big as his fist and he has no clue how can they be so big, when there're so many of them. His thighs quiver as the next comes out and Samael's  grip  is firm, holding his legs apart.

"Please, please, stop." Jack cries as he comes again. His cock spurts more semen, so much that his lower half is covered in it and that the eggs come out drenched in it.

Just like the last time there's an angel to take the egg away, but that's already beyond his concern. What torments him is the unimaginable pleasure he's in. With each egg he comes and comes again. Orgasm over orgasm crashes down on him, leaving him crying and pleading to Samael to make it stop. To let it end.

But Samael only nuzzles his neck, licks over the bite  marks  and forces Jack's legs further apart.


End file.
